Coming Soon Stories
by AquamarinePisces
Summary: Just a list of stories I hope to write soon. All AU, please vote for which one you want me to do first. Voting is open until The Eyes Are The Windows to The Truth is completed.
1. The Five Options

**Hey everyone! AquamarinePisces here! As you all know, school is starting soon or has already started and many fanfiction writers will become more busy with their life outside their rooms and off the internet. Even yours truly is one of these writers, so I come with a list of stories I hope to do soon. I do not have titles for all of them yet, so it would be most appreciated if you all could provide me with ideas for some. This will include summaries. I will do all of them, but you can vote for which I start second(the rewritten version of TEATWTTT is definitely first in the list!).**

**Alright? Let's start!**

**1)** The Eyes Are The Windows To The Truth(rewritten): AU for my first FanFiction story ever. Slither, a regular snake with a hapless owner/family Isabella Lorenson, time-travels back to the time of Vikings, where a nearby tribe is constantly suffering from dragon attacks. Meeting a young outcast who lives among the warriors, can they both help change his perspective on the fire-breathing reptiles and hopefully persuade the others before time is up? And what is her connection to all this chaos?

**2)** The Parent Trap- AU. Hayden(Hiccup) and Andrew, twins separated at birth, have been living on opposite sides of the world for the first fourteen years of their life. Fate has miraculously reunited the siblings at a summer camp, causing the two to brainstorm of a way to rekindle their divorced parents' love. But is switching places really the best idea?

**3)** The Dragon from Another World- Lilo and Stitch AU. Hiccup, even as a kid, never did fit in with the other kids on Berk. All he ever wanted was a friend, man or beast. How does a flash of fire, a sushi set, and a trip to the pet store lead him to find an abnormally sized lizard who can...breath fire?!

**4)** The Hidden Warrior- Based on Mulan, AU. Astrid was never like the other girls in her town. She never enjoyed donning thin and shivering dresses, painting her face with heavy makeup, or even brushing her hair! When a Viking village calls for reinforcements for their fight against Drago Bludvist, she pretends to be a boy in order to protect her ill father and may surely find a place with the men.

**5) **Free Choice! Send me an AU suggestion or just an idea! I'll try it out and if it works out, I'll post it soon! PM or review me a summary and cast of characters; I'll put out the announcements as soon as voting starts.

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: The Little Viking will be discontinued. I'm sorry for those followers, but the idea has died down and I'm not interested in writing in anymore. If you want to know the story behind the shell necklace, PM me and I'll tell you privately. The Eyes Are The Windows To The Truth is will be updated soon, I've just been busy with school restarting and everything so I sincerely apologize to all my loyal readers. That's all for now.**

**A.P. out!**


	2. More Choices and Answers

**More additional information about the voting. First, this is going at be a poll on my profile. If more suggestions come in and seem doable, I'll add them in. You can continue voting your favorite here, but it would be easier for me to keep track if you voted on my profile. So if you already voted, you can vote angina for your favorite one ;)! Second, I will be using this to answer to guest reviewers, seeing as they don't have accounts on and I can't PM them. So...here we go!**

Reba G(Guest): I'm sorry, but I actually haven't heard or played the RPG, Mad Father. Since I lack experience and knowledge about the topic, I'm afraid I cannot write that story. You will read both 2 and 3, I'm just asking which should come first, so if you could tell me, that'd be really helpful and great.

VINCEindaHOUSE(Guest): A lot of people have already done a "Watching Their Movie" fanfic, but if I put my own extra special...twist on it, would you like it?

Wanli8970(Guest): That sounds very interesting, but I have a few questions about the idea. Are there any specific details you would like to give me about the story, or should I just do whatever I want with it? Like appearances, plot, skills, personality, etc.

braelynnway: I absolutely love your idea! It seems awesome! Do you want to give me some extra notes and information you'd like to see in it? Or will you give me free reign on it and I just decide on all the extra elements of the story?

**That will be all for now. Review ideas and follow for more suggestions from you, the readers.**


	3. Author's Note

Okay, I just now realized I was _way_ in over my head about taking all your lovely suggestions. As much as I appreciate the enthusiasm and creativeness you all send me, I can't possibly write all these stories. For me, this year is going to be nerve-racking and a huge milestone for me, so I might not be able to write all these stories.

Only the ones on my profile's poll will be written, so I apologize in advance to people who had many wonderful ideas to share.

Here's how it's going to go: my main focus at all times will be my first story, The Eyes Are The Windows To The Truth, and all things related to it, but on the sidelines, I'll be working on the highest wanted story to the lowest. This way, I can finish up my reason for joining this site while still getting new things published out. Sound good?I would really like your opinion on this decision. If I get some nice feedback from this choice and votes on my poll, I'll post the next chapter of The Eyes Are The Windows To The Truth (a.k.a. TEATWTTT, because let's face it: the title is extremely long) before next week is over. Thank you for reading this author's note. Please review your favorite AU story below, favorite and follow me for more updates about my works.


End file.
